A rocky celebration
by MoEscoB
Summary: Toph is turning 16 and that means she is officially a young woman. with that comes new responsibility and the family she always wanted but never expected. read and review.
1. Time goes by, things change

Chapter 1

Time goes by things change

I only own Chole and other OC's everything else belongs to the makers of ATLAB

"Fire-lord Zuko," a fire nation servant nealed as he entered Zuko's study "Another messenger hawk has arrived from Gaoling." The servant held up the message for Zuko.

Zuko did not look up from the documents he was reviewing on international relationships with the other nations. "Does it have their seal?" he asked half-heartedly.

"Yes milord, the seal of the flying boar. Just like the others" the servant relied. Zuko sighed and rubbed his head.

"Put it over with the others then. I will see that she gets it myself." He simply waved his hand toward a pile of in the corner of the room. The servant bowed and did as instructed. The pile of letters from the BeiFong estate had become considerably large. More letters had been arriving more frequently as a very special day was approaching.

It had been three and a half years since the defeat of Fire-lord Ozai. Peace was reigning over the world with the help of Aang, Zuko, and powerful figures around the world. Aang found that after living in the air nomad temples Teo and his family were very capable air benders and the flying bison though few in number were still very much alive. He was restoring the air nation to its former glory. Katara and Pakku had taken some time to further train the swamp benders as well as master plant manipulation. Katara refused to teach blood bending, fearing that such power could easily corrupt people. They later moved on to the South Pole to reflect the northern water tribe in style and in resources. Many northern water benders made the journey to the South Pole as well and in no time at all the southern water tribe was a hearty and thriving community. Sokka and the Kyoshi warriors were in charge of training the armed forces for the earth and water nations. Sokka had become a master swordsman as well as a hand-to-hand combat expert and a weapons master. During this time of peace his training was more to stay in shape than for actual battle. Occasionally someone would try to disrupt the peace and attack one of the nations or try to conquer the earth kingdom. These were the days that Sokka lived for. His fighting prowess had become legendary despite him only being 19 there were very few who could actually compete with him.

Then their was Toph who was still determined to show the world she was the greatest earth bender who ever lived by coming up with more inventive ways to use her bending. She could already bend dirt, mud, sand, stones, gems, and metal. Toph was working on something new but wouldn't tell anyone what it was. She said she would reveal everything on her 16th birthday, which was fast approaching. Toph had taken some lessons from Katara, during her last trip to Ba Sing Se, on manipulating water in both solid and liquid states and transitioning between the two. Now she was in the fire nation using heat manipulation in her bending. Zuko couldn't figure out what she was trying to do with all of these techniques, with her not being the avatar it wasn't like she could master anything but earth bending. But Zuko remembered how his uncle learned how to redirect lighting by studying water benders so he tried to keep an open mind. In the last few days Toph had been visiting active volcanoes and said she would be back at the Earth Kingdom Capitol before her birthday to celebrate with everyone and show what she's come up with. Zuko asked his uncle if he had any clue what she might be up to. Iroh simply smiled and shrugged it off with anecdotes and talk of tea.

Zuko had been working with the sun warriors in secret to revive the dragons and was making great progress. It was thought that Ran and Shao were the last survining dragons but the truth was dragons had been living in secret around the world making lairs in the most hostile parts of active volcanoes. Toph had stumbled upon an abandoned nest in a dormant volcano a few months after the great battle. She brought an egg to Zuko for what she thought would be a surprise. The dragon hatched and was a beautiful slender female dragon. Her scales were a mix of different shades of red with golden eyes. Zuko told Toph everything about the dragons and she swore to keep it secret until he was ready to reveal them to the world. Zuko named the newborn Chole and would visit her twice a week and with in a few years she had quickly grown and was already flying.

Zuko began skimming threw the letters Toph's parents had sent; the first couple dozen all pretty much said the same thing.

"Toph please come home…"

"You don't need to be afraid there will be more guards to protect you this time…."

"Toph we hear by order you to return to Gaoling…"

"We're not angry with you Toph we just miss you…"

Each letter was as repetitive as the last. Then Zuko started getting the most recent letters, they began speaking of marriage and her 16th birthday.

"Toph now that you are about to become a woman it is time for you to fulfill your duty to the BeiFong family…"

"Toph we have chosen a suitor for you, we believe he will make a fine husband…"

"Toph please come home and take your rightful place…"

"Toph the wedding ceremony will take place on your 16th birthday…"

The more Zuko read the more disturbed he became. He had known Toph and her family didn't exactly see eye to eye, but this was worst than he had imagined. Arranged marriages were not uncommon but Zuko had always thought Toph's family would be different some how. Then Zuko came across a few that caught his attention even more.

"Toph your husband to be has set out to find you and bring you home for the ceremony we're sure you two are meant for each other…"

The one that caught Zuko's eye the most was one that was only from Toph's mother.

I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave reviews on your favorite chapters. Thanks for reading.


	2. The Letter and the Fool

The letter and the Fool

I only own OC's nothing else

"Toph I understand why you don't want to come home. When my own parents told me I was promised to your father I tried to leave as well. I was going to run and live with my grandfather in Omashu, but my father convinced me to stay. And I'm happy he did. It has been tough at times but I do love your father, as I know you will come to love your husband. However because I tried to leave I was forbidden to contact my grandfather ever again. If nothing else you should get to know your own family before you are made to start a new one. I invited your great grandfather to your birthday celebration without your father's knowledge, I only pray that you both come and can meet each other at last. Please come home Toph."

Zuko knew a mother willing to take such a risk for their child could not be all bad. Toph's birthday was only a few days away and her parents were expecting her to be in Gaoling. Zuko began making preparations to leave and talk with Toph before she reached Ba Sing Se. The plan was go to the Sun Warriors and get Chole, she enjoyed long distance flying, from there they would fly to Ba Sing Se then head straight toward a lone volcano on the south-western shore of the Earth kingdom closest to the Fire nation. Just as he gathered a few things, the ground began to rumble as if there were a stampede occurring under his feet.

Zuko grabbed his swords and rushed out of the palace doors. When he got outside, fire nation soldiers were ready and waiting when suddenly a large screaming man erupted from the ground in the courtyard. He landed at the palace steps and began shouting like a fool.

"Miss Toph BeiFong, The BOULDER has come to whisk you away so you may be my bride and we may take your families fortune together!"

Zuko's face dropped at the boulders loud exclamation to basically use Toph as a cash cow.

"AH! FIRE-LORD ZUKO! The Bouler is honred to meet you. Please have some of your servants fetch lady Toph so we may be on our way. The Boulder has big plans!"

Zuko palmed his forehead in annoyance wanting to torch "The Boulder" on the spot. "She's not here you idiot!" he exclaimed.

"Huh?... The Boulder is confused and lightly offended. The BeiFong family has been sending letters here for the past year and was assured that Toph was receiving them. Now you Fire-lord Zuko are telling The Boulder that this isn't true?"

Zuko could only shake his head at the man's foolhardiness. "No she left a week ago. She's on Whale-Tail Island. Now if you will excuse me I have to visit the air temples." Zuko said while walking over to a single person version of the war balloons.

The Boulder grinned like a hog-monkey. "Thank you Fire-Lord Zuko! Now The Boulder must be off to collect his fortune!" He dove back into the earth and rumbled away from the palace. Zuko quickly took off in the war balloon and headed straight for the Sun warriors. When he got their Chole was ecstatic and began circling the balloon as it came to land just outside of her lair. After explaining things to the chief of the Sun warriors Zuko looked to Chole.

"Hey Chole, you ready for a good long flight. The dragon did a flip in the air and came to a stop right in front of Zuko. He straddled the base of her neck, and in an instant they were heading above the clouds.

I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave reviews on your favorite chapters. Thanks for reading.


	3. Surprise and preparation

Surprise and preparation

I only own OC's

It was only a few hours before they were soaring above Ba Sing Se. They circled for a short while so Chole could feed on raven hawks. In no time Chole was full of energy again and didn't even have to land. They headed southwest toward the volcano Toph had been training at. It was getting dark so Chole could safely fly below the clouds without being seen very easily and her keen eyes could spot Toph without any interference. After a few hours of flying, Zuko and Chole were flying by moonlight. Zuko knew Chole would have to rest soon, after all she was still very young. This part of the Earth kingdom was completely empty the only ones who could possibly be around were wondering nomads. Chole took a deep breath and smelled molten rock. The smell and warmth hit Zuko soon after. They looked off into the distance and saw a thin line of smoke raising into the air on the ground their was a glowing spot but no flame. Zuko was confused but chose to investigate. He and Chole landed not far from the glowing spot. Zuko then walked up to it, Chole slinked close to the ground not far behind him. As they got close Zuko noticed a small earth tent and realized that he had found her. Then he felt the ground rumble and remembered how fatal it could be to sneak up on Toph.

"Toph! Wait! IT'S ME!" Zuko was launched into the air Chole leapt up to catch him but was smart enough not to come down for a few minutes at least until Toph was standing out side of her shelter.

"Alright who's got the stones to drop in on the greatest earth bender who ever lived!" Toph demanded.

Chole let out a small screech that Toph recognized immediately. "CHOLE!" Toph shouted with joy. Chole landed again this time with a loud thud so Toph could feel plenty of vibrations.

"My, my, you've gotten pretty big haven't you girl. HEY MATCH STICK! What's the big idea coming here early? You're going to ruin the surprise."

"Uh.. sorry about that Toph, but I had to talk to you about something. It's important." Zuko said hesitantly. He looked up at Toph to see she wasn't even paying attention to him. She was playing with Chole, tickling her belly and scratching her scales with sand covered hands.

"TOPH WILL YOU LISTEN!" he demanded "It's about your family. They want you back in Gaoling for your 16th birthday and…."

"Hold it Zuko!" Toph interrupted. "I already know what they want."

"They want me to go home and fulfill my duties to the BeiFong family and take my place as a woman and blah, blah, blah!" she folded her arms and rolled her blind eyes.

Zuko was a little surprised at her accuracy, but quickly remembered the real message she wanted her to hear. "Well yea all of that's true but there are a couple other things I think you should know."

"Like what? I've only ever gone back to Gaoling to fight in the rumble tournaments then I'm gone before Xin Fu and his posy can show up to try and bring me home. Come to think of it that idiot The Boulder was spouting off some garbage about my birthday last time I was there. Something about a ceremony and his fortune." Toph sat down and was reclining against Choles hide bending small rocks for her to try and swat with her tail.

Zuko rubbed the back of his head "Yea about that…" He took a deep breath and mustered up the courage to say what he knew could be his last words.

"The Boulder came to the palace looking for you. Turns out your father has chosen him to be your new husband an….." 

"WHAT! You have GOT to be kidding me! My father may not understand me very well but even he wouldn't be so foolish! And honestly, The Boulder? That gorilla-hog could never get my fathers approval." She said confidently.

"Well foolish or not," Zuko retorted, "The Boulder did come to the palace and he said he would bring you home, marry you and inherit your families fortune. I told him you were on Whale Tail Island. That should keep him more than occupied for a while. The other thing is.." Toph cut in on him again.

"See Match Stick! I have nothing to worry about. My parents are in Gaoling, The Pebble is on his way to Whale Tail Island and by tomorrow I will be in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. Did you get the guest list sent out? I hope my REAL family can all make it." Toph grinned and went back to playing with Chole.

Zuko just let out a sigh; feeling like trying to tell Toph everything at this point would be pointless. "Yes, I sent messenger hawks out a couple weeks ago actually everyone has replied and many are already in BaSingSe. My uncle says the order of the white lotus has a surprise for you and Haru seemed especially eager for some reason."

Toph blushed at the mention of Haru's name. Haru was becoming a very promising earth bender and had even taken up traveling the earth kingdom with a badger mole. Toph would go visit him anytime she felt his vibrations in the area she was in. It had gotten to the point where every time he relocated he would send powerful shockwaves threw the ground to see if Toph would come find him. Her responses were often quick and very direct. If she was with in three miles of him weather at a volcano or in an underground crystal cavern or even in an abandoned fire colony metal refinery practicing her metal bending. If she felt him near by she would be there in a matter of minutes. Toph has swam threw mountains and surfed across plains to get to him. On one occasion she even launched herself from a volcano by bending the mouth of the burning mountain almost completely shut the encasing herself in rock, sand and crystal plugging the only opening for the immense pressure. With in seconds the heat and steam had built up when Toph released her hold on the volcano she was sent soaring like a comet and almost landed on Haru. Luckily for him he used his bending to turn the ground around him into a deep bed of sand to catch her. When she landed, she exploded from the collection of earth and tackle/ hugged Haru to the ground. The two would often train together and Toph had even taught him metal bending and earth sight. He was also the only one she told what her special training had been for. He was also trying to master the new technique hoping to catch up to Toph in earth bending ability but he had a long way to go. Haru had even received some training from Bumi back in Omashu and was indeed a very powerful bender because of it. However Bumi never completed his training. He said that the rest of Haru's skills would have to be self-taught like himself and like Toph.

During their time together whenever they were not training they were simply enjoying each other's company. Haru's kind nature perfectly balanced out Toph assertive personality. The two were a match made in mud and even though she would never admit it, Toph was always happiest when with him. Haru had told her multiple times of his feelings for her which often resulted in a kiss then an earth-bending slam to the ground. His badger mole found it all to be hilarious. The Badger mole would stay under ground most of the time and come out to play with Toph or tease them during their flirting. Haru named the animal Tyro after his father and was as close to him as could be, and so was Toph.

Zuko didn't know all of the details but he could tell that the two liked each other. "Anyway Toph your mother sent a message, one that your father doesn't know about."

This caught Toph's attention. Zuko read her the letter uninterrupted. Toph was actually listening intently, intrigued by the mention of meeting her great grandfather from Omashu. It almost made her want to go home but that meant going to her family and leaving all of the people who had come to see her in Ba Sing Se. When Zuko finally finished he looked at Toph waiting for her response.

"I'm not going home!" She answered bluntly.

"What about your great gran…" Zuko started.

"After the party I'm going to Omashu to find him myself hopefully I can stay with him and have a real home for once with an actual blood relative." She said just as sternly.

Zuko was almost shocked by the seriousness of her voice. Toph had felt truly alone ever since the group slip up. She loved being with Haru but she wanted a family as well. Someone who wouldn't judge or try to control her someone who would just love her, sure her friends were close enough to that but their connection was from friendship. An actual relative someone connected to her by blood and one that she could actually rely on was something she had always dreamed of. Zuko understood that feeling.

"I will help you find him. After I get back to the fire nation I will contact your mother and find out as much as I can about who your great grandfather is. I'm sure Bumi will be happy to help us as well." Zuko ended with a light chuckle. "How would you like to get to BaSingSe tonight? I have to go prepaid one more thing with the Sun warriors. I think its time for the world to know about Chole and the others."

Toph grinned in delight at the revealing of the dragons and began to cheer with Chole who loved the idea of being able to fly during the day and play with the people. Without another thought Zuko and Toph were soaring back to Ba Sing Se.

Toph told Zuko not to land before he could process what she was suggesting She patted Chole's side and yelled out "NOW GIRL!" and right on cue, Chole dove to the ground, pulled up a few feet above the ground and did a barrel roll.

Zuko thought he was going to be sick being caught completely off guard by Chole's acrobatics. Toph only laughed like in excitement then released her grip on the dragon and dove into the courtyard ground below them with a loud thud. She came back up and waved them off then immediately set her sights on finding out who was already in the city.

She submerged herself in the ground and focused on feeling the vibrations around her. Since it was the middle of the night most people were sleeping in their beds only giving out light vibrations. A few people had been woken up by her rather loud landing, but were now headed back inside their fancy homes. Toph slipped further into the core of the city ground and sent out five shockwaves waiting for the bounce back. She recognized Katara, Sokka, Suki immediately. Further listening revealed Hakoda, Bato, The Duke, Pipsqueak, along with the other Kyoshi warriors, Smellerbee, and Haru's parents. King Kuei at the royal palace was hosting the party and he was housing all of the guests on palace grounds for a couple of days surrounding the big day. Toph was surprised that Aang and Haru weren't there yet, but remembering that they had another day before the party she shrugged it off. She created an airshaft and softened the dirt around her and decided to finish the night by getting some sleep.

I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave reviews on your favorite chapters. Thanks for reading.


	4. Places everyone

Places everyone

I only own OC's

Zuko had made his way back to the Sun Warriors land and discussed flying a fleet of dragons out to BaSingSe to reveal them to the world. The Chief agreed but wanted the Sun warriors to remain secret, stating that if in the world should fall out of balance again in the future, the avatar would need an uncorrupted source of fire bending training. Zuko disliked the idea of future conflict, but knew that it was always a possibility, so he agreed. The two discussed the best way to move the dragons without revealing the location of the Sun warriors, as they talked Aang arrived on Appa to help as Zuko requested. Aang loved the idea of showing dragons to the world and was as enthusiastic as a child on his birthday. Seeing Appa play with a large white dragon Zuko got the idea to fly the dragons out to air temples first, then head to basing Se from the north, south, east, and west. The Chief agreed, stating that it was an excellent plan and summoned three of his best dragon riders to help.

"Gashwind, Taibo and Ashra, you three are to accompany Zuko and the Avatar to the air temples follow their instructions closely! The Sun warriors must remain a secret from the world. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir!" they all replied in unison.

"Excellent, now go change and be ready to fly as soon as possible." Without another word the three warriors were changed and saddling their dragons. Aang had already spread teachings of air bending to the four temples and Sky bison were as plentiful as they had been centuries ago. His plan was to fly to the Southern Air temple and everyone would leave in time to make it to BaSingSe by mid-day at the start of Toph's party. An air bender from each temple would join each dragon on the flight to BaSingSe.

The sun would be up in a few hours and they had a lot of ground to cover. Aang summoned storm clouds to cover them on their way to the temples. They headed to the eastern temple first where Gashwind and his dragon Raizo were going to fly from. When they flew over the temple, Gashwind broke from formation and landed. Zuko also broke off and headed to the Northern temple above the clouds. Gashwind gave the local temple leader, Yangcho, Aang's instructions as soon as he landed. Raizo was taken to a private bison stable with large elderly bison that could not fly very long, away from the young calves as not to risk any temptation.

Aang, Taibo and Ashra continued to the western temple, where Taibo and his dragon Helios would launch from. The Western temple leader was Tasho and he was honored to be involved with this monumental event.

Zuko arrived at the Northern temple just before daybreak where he explained the plan to Teo and his father who was acting as the temple leader. In fact the Northern Temple had the least amount of actual air benders as the Mechanist and inventors still occupied the mountain. Consequently the sky bison refused to return to the north because of the gasses and steam driven machinery there. It was decided that Teo would be the one the fly with Zuko and the day was spent modifying his chair to be towed by Chole the majority of the trip and be released for landing or aero-acrobatics. Aang Taibo and Ashra flew to the Eastern temple where Tairo and his dragon Spitfire would meet with temple leader Hok. The Southern temple was where Aang was raised, and the new temple leader was Guru Pathik. Aang would be the one to fly with Ashra and her dragon Sapphire. The Day was spent resting and preparing for the flight tomorrow. The Eastern temple was pretty far from BaSingSe and Taibo would need to leave soon after sunrise. The southern and western temples were even further away and the dragons would have to be in the air long before the sun if they were going to make it to the city on time. Zuko had the shortest distance but the most prep work so the day would be busy for all of them. While working with Teo and his father, Zuko discovered that during the invasion and time after, Teo had developed quite a crush on Toph and was eager to see her again. He had tried to get close to her but was constantly out matched by Haru. Zuko could only imagine how things would play out when he found out that Toph and Haru had gotten quite close. But for now, he kept quiet and made sure that every thing was functioning properly for the trip the next day.

I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave reviews on your favorite chapters. Thanks for reading.


	5. The great runion

Great reunion

I only own OC's

Back under the middle of BaSingSe Toph was awakened by the early morning sun shining warmth directly into her airshaft. After some morning stretches and bending the dirt from her cloths and hair, Toph shot herself to Hakoda Sokka and Katara's house. Even though the sun had barely risen, Sokka and Hakoda were in the courtyard practicing fighting forms while Bato sharpened weapons and cleaned around the houses. Suki led the Kyoshi warriors in training exercises. Katara however was still asleep. The moon was almost full last night and she was up water bending all night.

Toph walked up behind the training water tribe warriors and sarcastically shouted "Hey ponytail! Long time so see!"

in a fit Sokka clenched his eyes then began flailing and ranting. "HOW MANY TIMS DO I HAVE TO TELL PEOPLE? IT'S A WARRIORS WOLF TAIL! WOLF! NOT PONY! Suki, TyLee and the other warriors could only giggle at Sokka's rage.

"Ha-ha" TyLee chuckled. "He's so cute when he's angry; and always so entertaining. Suki you've got yourself quite a guy." Suki glared lightly at TyLee for the "cute" comment, but continued laughing all the same.

"Yea he's a character alright; but he's MY character. She said lightly but still getting her point across. Suki has had more than a few tussles with TyLee due to her trying to woo Sokka. Each time however, Sokka stepped in and stayed loyal to Suki. Sokka avoided being alone with TyLee like death itself. Suki never questioned his loyalty, but he would not test her all the same. TyLee simply told herself Sokka was playing hard to get and the more he ran from he or told her to back off the more enamored with him she would become.

Soon the entire complex was awake and either watching Sokka or greeting Toph. Katara came out from sleeping and smacked Sokka out of his tantrum with a stream of water. As soon as his eyes opened from the sharp sting from his sister's water whip, he looked around and noticed everyone looking at him with smiles and giggles. Sokka was starting to feel embarrassed, and Suki came and comforted him.

"Calm down Sokka we all know what a great warrior you are. Look who came to remind you of that." She said with a smile and pointed to Toph who was standing proudly with fists on her hips and a grin on her face.

"TOPH!" Sokka shouted as he ran up to her and gave her a big hug, forgetting his embarrassment. Everyone began going about their business; the guests all talked amongst themselves or gathered around Toph.

"I thought you weren't arriving until tomorrow." Sokka's statement raised the same question in the minds of others who knew of her original plans were to train until her birthday, then show a new technique to everyone.

"Yea, that was the original plan, but I finished my training early. So I decided to get here a little early to see everyone." She said with a smile

"Wow Toph that's great." Suki exclaimed. "Hey, how about you show is some of the new technique you've been working on." She said with a light in her eyes. The same light was in the eyes of all the others.

"Well…" Toph said thinking, not wanting to pass up a chance to show off a little. Suddenly the ground began to shake and a voice was heard from seemingly nowhere.

"I don't think so slugger!" Toph beamed with delight knowing exactly whose voice it was.

"HARU!" she shouted as the ground a short distance from her exploded to reveal Haru riding atop a badger-mole. Haru stepped down and in an instant Toph had tackled him and was kissing his cheeks and face, then Tyro slumped down on top of them and licked Toph from head to toe before yawning and retreating underground again and repairing the courtyard floor. Everyone laughed hysterically at Toph's antics, but she didn't care. When Haru was there, nothing else mattered. The pair finally got up and returned to the rest of the group. Sokka was completely lost as to what just happened, but everyone else seemed to be fully up to date.

"Ok that was incredibly random." Sokka bluntly stated. Everyone simply smiled and shook their heads. TyLee put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything to you later." She said with a wink, which made Sokka cringe. She was quickly side kicked by Suki to the gut and dragged off by the other warriors.

"I will explain things to you later." Suki said with a snap in her voice. Sokka sighed then hugged and kissed his long-term girlfriend.

Katara rolled her eyes at her goofy brother. "Anyway, Toph. How about that demonstration?" everyone back to focusing on Toph.

"Nope" Haru answered quickly. Toph and I have put a lot of time and practice into this. Even though I still have a long way to go, I won't let her ruin the surprise." He said with a light laugh. Toph was definitely impressed with Haru's assertiveness.

"Aww. Come on. Just a little show?" Katara pleaded. Batting her eyes at Haru, hoping to get him to change his mind and in tern get Toph to show them before the party. However Suki wasn't the only one who was protective of her man. Before Katara knew what happened, she was sucked into the ground with only her head exposed and eyes full of shock.

"Let me remind you of a few things Sugar Queen. 1) I call my own shots and no one can make do something unless I choose to. And 2) Don't go making Goo-goo eyes at my man or I will show you just what the greatest earth bender in the world is capable of." Toph stomped and suddenly Katara was free. Her face was red with shock and anger after being trapped and called Sugar Queen. When she noticed that that the ground was steaming around her as Toph turned her attention back to the group. Sokka laughed at his sisters failed flirting attempt, which only made her feel like a fool. Normally Suki would have made him stop and show sympathy, but she would have done much worst if TyLee tried that stunt with Sokka, so she kept quiet.

Haru's Parents came over and were talking with Haru about his training and how much he has grown. Tyro asked Haru to do some light sparing after lunch like they did before the fire nation invaded and took him away. This only filled Haru with joy, as he loved bonding with his father through earth bending.

Kuei and Basco came out of the palace to inform everyone that food was ready in the dining hall, to which everyone filled into to the palace. No one could pass up a royal earth kingdom meal. The food was notoriously delectable with dishes from across the earth kingdom. Meats, vegetables, rice and Aang's favorite sweets were never in short supply at the palace. Toph and Haru sat next to Sokka and Suki while they all ate. Many of them did not eat much knowing the feast that awaited them tomorrow. Those that did indulge themselves either spent the rest of the day working it off with exercise and training or were already accustomed to eating large amounts of food. People such as the next guest to arrive The Big Bad Hippo! He almost literally shook the palace as he followed his nose to the dining hall. When he saw the food his normally narrow eyes almost bulged out of his head and when saw Toph he became that much more overjoyed.

"Hippo happy to see Blind Bandit! Happy Birthday!" He picked Toph up and hugged her the same way he did at the first invasion attempt on the fire nation. Toph could only laugh at he simple-minded friend. "I'm happy you're here too Hippo. But my birthday isn't till tomorrow haha" Everyone at the table laughed at the reunion and continued eating. Haru, Sokka and Suki left to work off the meal they just ate and the Hippo sat by Toph and began stuffing his face.

"If Blind Bandit birthday tomorrow, _munch, munch, munch… _why you here now?" Hippo asked between swallows of food.

"I finished my training early, so I decided to come have some fun here." Toph answered. "Why you not go to Gaoling?" Hippo pondered. Toph's face grimaced "Because there is NO reason for me to go back to that place other than the rumbles. And those aren't until fall." Toph folded her arms and spat at the thought of Gaolong.

Hippo dropped his food and began to whimper a little. "Blind Bandit not miss Hippo? You not want to come fight with Hippo?" Hippo was fighting back sobs as he stood and began to walk from the table. Without warning, Toph leaped onto his back, with her arms wrapped around his neck, and he stopped in his tracks. "Of course I miss you Hippo!" At this the Hippo's tears stopped and he looked over his shoulder at Toph. "Hippo you are my favorite opponent in the rumbles, you're practically my whole reason for going back there at all!" At that Hippo began grinning from ear to ear. He was back to his happy go lucky self, and that's how Toph liked it. She pulled herself up so she was straddling his neck and rested her arms on his head. "What about Boulder? He always beats Hippo and gets to fight Blind Bandit." Hippo questioned.

"Bah! You mean that fool _The Pebble_? No Hippo I can't stand him. All his yelling and referring to himself in third person gets old really quick, and it gives me a headache." Toph put her hands over her ears showing her dislike for the boisterous man.

Hippo laughed at what she said and began to walk out side. The summer sun was high and the air was fresh. Then the Hippo remembered seeing The Boulder on his way to BaSingSe. "Hippo passed Boulder on way here a couple days ago." Toph merely giggled and messed with Hippo's small tuft of hair. "Oh yea? Did you beat him up a little?" she asked jokingly.

"No, haha. Boulder say he going to Whale Tail Island to get future wife Toph BeiFong. Hippo say I going to see Blind Bandit. Then he keep going yelling about catching boat to island, and Hippo come here." Hippo said smiling at the feeling of his hair being patted, while they walked around the palace grounds.

"Haha, sweet….. wait WHAT?" Toph leaned up on Hippo's head and inverted her face so that it was directly eye-to-eye with Hippo's. "Hippo are you SURE he kept going to Whale Tale Island?"

"Yes" Hippo Beamed "Boulder had map from Earth kingdom military base leading through swamp to Chin village. At Bottom have tickets for boat to Whale Tail Island." Hippo was proud of himself for remembering so many details.

"Phew!" Toph wiped the sweat from her brow and sat back on Hippos shoulders.

"Thank goodness for that! The last thing I need is that dunder head coming and ruining her party." Toph could hear Haru and Tyro earth bending out side and smiled to herself.

"Lets go to the courtyard. There's some earth bending going on, maybe you can learn a few tricks for this years rumble!" Toph said enthusiastically. "And this year you will finally kick that idiot Boulders butt real good!" She finished with a devilish grin.

Hippo liked the idea of winning the next Earth Rumble and ran over to where Haru and Tyro were bending. Once again the courtyard was a complete mess but Kuei didn't care at this point. Whenever earth benders were at his palace that weren't military or his personal guard, the courtyard was doomed to be destroyed, repaired and destroyed again. Though it was always repaired within a day thanks to his personal staff, the first, couple, dozen times it was destroyed, the Earth king had fainted. Kuei came outside again to look at his guests amuse themselves as the evening approached. He delighted in seeing such bonding between a fathers and sons, as Sokka and Hakoda were also spending time together going over maps and cracking bad jokes. Katara was with the Kyoshi warriors sharing information about chi points and the flow of energy threw the body. Smellerbee and the other former freedom fighters were running around on rooftops playing extreme tag. Kuei looked around pleased at the harmony that had come to his lands.

Basco walked down the steps toward t courtyard but stopped to examine one of the Giant badger-mole statues. At first Kuei thought nothing of it until he noticed that the badger-mole on the left was gold like the palace, but the one on the right was brown. When he looked closed he thought he saw it's tail twitch a few times but wasn't sure what to make of it, perhaps it was covered in dirt from the earth bending? Basco continued his investigation and playfully pawed at the "statue" then nothing else happened Kuei put it out of his mind and started to go back inside. He looked down one more time to call to Basco who was now biting the "statue". "Basco" the King called. At the sound of his voice Basco released his grip and looked up the stairs to Kuei. Kuei was about to call him again to come inside when he noticed a rather large paw appear over his bear. The paw was larger than Basco and the king began to shake with fright. He looked at the badger mole's arm and saw what looked like specs of blood where Basco had bitten him. The Badge-mole was about to swat Basco like a roach-mite when suddenly Kuei shrieked like a little girl and Haru called out "TYRO STOP!" everything stopped.

First people looked to Haru, then to the badger-mole as he lowered his paw and limbed down from the pedestal, then to all eyes, both seeing and blind were on the King who let out a shriek that even Basco hadn't heard before. Kuei looked around embarrassed by his… reaction, turned and quickly walked inside. Before closing the door he called to Basco and promised him a steak. The earth king would not be heard from again until the next day. A few silent seconds went buy and then the entire upper ring erupted with laughter.

The laughter continued on as the sun was setting and everyone began to go leave the courtyard. Sokka and Suki chose to go enjoy the nightlife in the middle ring where the people were more down to earth. Many of the other Kyoshi warriors chose to stay in and unwind or go out as well. Katara and TyLee went to take in a show being performed on the other end of the upper ring. The former freedom fighters turned in for the night.

I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave reviews on your favorite chapters. Thanks for reading.


	6. Party of the century

Party of the century!

I only own OC's

The laughter continued on as the sun was setting and everyone began to go leave the courtyard. Sokka and Suki chose to go enjoy the nightlife in the middle ring where the people were more down to earth. Many of the other Kyoshi warriors chose to stay in and unwind or go out as well. Katara and TyLee went to take in a show being performed on the other end of the upper ring. The former freedom fighters turned in for the night.

The morning light warmed the land, and with it, plans were set into motion. Aang, Ashra, and Gaswind had already taken to the sky. At the crack of dawn, Taibow and his team took flight as well. Zuko sat watching the sun raise waiting for the right time to leave. He was excited and nervous at the same time about revealing the dragons, but he knew that it was the right thing to do. Today would be a day that Toph and the rest of the world would remember for years to come. He looked to Chole who was stretching her wings to catch the warmth of the morning sun.

"You ready for this girl?" he asked with a smile. Chole did one of her signature back flips then nuzzled Zuko.

"I'll take that as a yes." He looked back to see Teo wheel himself into the courtyard with the dragons close behind him.

"Lets do this!" Teo cheered putting on his goggles. Zuko smiled and patted Chole's hide.

"Come on girl. It's time." With that, Zuko jumped into her saddle and she latched her tail to Teo's chair. With a high-pitched roar and a leap, the read dragon led the entire fleet into the sky toward Ba Sing Se.

Back in the city, every one had woken up and was either at breakfast in the palace, or doing some morning training. Toph and Haru were taking the time to walk around the upper ring and enjoy the peace before the party. They talked about their bending, how much fun today was going to be and what the White Lotus could have planned.

"I really cant wait for everything to start." Toph said anxiously.

"Same here. Slugger today is going to go down in history. I don't think anyone has ever had a party this awesome before." Haru replied with a smile.

"Tell me about it. I still wonder what the White Lotus has planned. Most of them are pretty cool, but old man Bumi is nuts! Who knows what he could be up to?" She said with a nervous laugh. Haru grinned remembering his time training with the old man and one thing was for sure, if Bumi were the mastermind behind it then no one would know what to expect.

At last the time had arrived; Toph and Haru hurried back to the palace grounds where everyone was waiting. When they arrived, the crowd erupted in cheer and whistles.

"HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY TOPH!" Everyone shouted in unison. Toph grinned widely as the celebration began. The Earth King had the best band to play music for everyone and there were also earth kingdom fire works. People were eating drinking and having a wonderful time. After about an hour of partying, Toph picked up the sound of heavy wing flaps coming from all directions. She bent herself a pillar to stand above the crowd and get everyone's attention.

"Hey all of you listen up!" The band died down and the fire works stopped.

"Thank you all for coming, this day has been perfect so far. Now I have a surprise for all of you. With some help from the Avatar and Fire Lord Zuko, I give you the return of the dragons!" She shouted pointing into the sky.

Right on cue, Zuko and Aang came sailing down on Appa and Chole. Everyone made space for them to land, after wards the two roared into the air signaling for an array of colorful dragons to come soaring through the clouds. People looked up in awe and amazement as dragons of all colors circled and landed in the upper ring. Everyone crowded around to see the dragons. Some of the younger dragons would play with each other or show off their acrobatic skills in flight some of the older dragons would allow children from the city to pet them or play with their tail, whiskers and wings The old white dragon would breath different colors of fire and amaze the crowds with his skill and shier size. He was nearly as old as Ran and Shaw and almost as big. No one in the earth kingdom had ever seen real dragon before, much less one this large. It was all so amazing the people of the city loved every minute of it. After a few hours, the dragons calmed down and the party continued.

"Hey Toph." Teo had finally managed to get close to her without a crowd.

"Oh hey Teo." She said with a smile.

"Thanks for everything. The big reveal was perfect!" She punched him in the arm to show her gratitude. All he could do was blush and rub the back of his head. Toph could feel his heart racing and wondered what could be making him so nervous.

"Is their something you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked inquisitively. She felt his heart skip a beat and didn't know weather to be worried or amused.

"Well, ummm, yea I kinda wanted to tell you ever since the invasion that I think your really cool and I really like yo…" Suddenly, he was cut off by Chole and Zuko approaching from the crowd.

"Hey Toph, I think everyone is ready to see what else you have planned." Zuko said with a smile and a light tone.

I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave reviews on your favorite chapters. Thanks for reading.


	7. Surprise guest is a birthday present

Surprise guest is a birthday present.

I only own OC's

Toph beamed with excitement and headed to the far side of the upper ring over looking lake Lougai. Once again she had raised herself above the crowd and had their full attention.

"Now everyone I would like to show you a little something I have been working on, but I am going to need a little space so all of you go to the palace steps. Just as ordered, everyone made their way to the steps and looked out at Toph in the middle of the courtyard.

She took her stance and began bending the rock around herself. At first it just looked like regular earth bending. But then Zuko noticed she was using some of his heat transfer techniques and pumping a lot of energy into the ground. The courtyard began to steam as heat waves rose from the ground. Everyone stared intently at what was happening curious to what she was doing. Next Toph streamed the hot rock from around her and began moving it in fluid motion. Katara's eyes widened as she saw the rock growing hotter and hotter and beginning to liquefy.

"Is she making… lava?" Sokka asked curiously.

"I think she is, but I thought only an avatar could do that." Suki answered just as amazed.

Yes, Toph had created a giant stream of magma and was shaping it like the dragons that were watching her as well. She wrapped the liquid rock around herself and set its shape. Finally she drew the heat out of it cooling to rock to reveal a perfect replica of Chole. Everyone clapped and cheered at the astonishing feat, but she wasn't done yet. Next she turned a chunk of the courtyard into sand and began to stream it the way she had done the stone.

"Now what could she be doing?" Suki asked.

"Something quite impressive." And old voice answered. A few people turned to see it was Iroh. He along with Jeong Jeong, Piandao, and Pakku walking down the stairs to stand next to Aang and Zuko.

"Master Piandao!" Sokka was shocked before remembering to bow in respect.

"Grampa!" Katara grinned giving him a warm hug.

"It is good to see you all are doing well." Iroh said patting his nephew on the shoulder. Zuko smiled at his uncle and looked back to Toph.

"Hey, where's Bumi?" Aang asked with a confused look on his face.

"He will arrive soon young avatar." Pakku said with a smirk. "First he has a surprise for his great-granddaughter."

The members of the white lotus snickered to each other, while everyone else was lost. They all watched as Toph had liquefied the sand and was now forming it into a glass replica of herself in her signature pose. When she finished she took a bow and the entire staircase erupted with cheer. Everyone was amazed at how lifelike her sculptures were. As she made her way toward the staircase, her glass self began to move and jumped onto the lava-rock dragon's back. Toph had no idea what was going on and was honestly a little freaked out by the whole thing. The dragon and her clone danced around the courtyard before striking a fierce yet silly pose.

"Wait a minute…" She said taking note of the vibrations from around her. "BUMI!" She shouted as the king of Omashu erupted from the ground and stood atop the dragon statue.

"Happy Birthday Tophey; glad I made it in time for the big show." He chuckled historically as he leapt from dragon's head.

"Old man you know I hate when you call me that!" she said scoffed, but quickly lost her hostility when Bumi patted the top of her head.

"Glad you could make it." She turned and gave him a light hug. "Zuko told me you guys had something special planned and I almost thought you weren't going to show up."

Bumi chuckled and snorted before looking out to the crowd, and bowing along with Toph to the cheering masses. The two of them drew rock from deep in the earth to re surface the courtyard and let everyone come to see the sculptures. Aang, Zuko, Teo, Haru and a few others gathered around Toph and Bumi along with the other members of the white Lotus to see what they had planned.

"Well Tophey now that everyone's here I won't have to repeat myself. My granddaughter Poppy wanted to make sure I met her daughter. But as luck would have it we have already known each other for quite some time." He chuckled again.

"Stop calling my that will ya!... wait… Your granddaughters name is Poppy? That's my mom's name." Toph's blind eyes darted back and forth as she made the connections in her mind.

"That's right." He grinned. "Where do you think you get all your talent from Tophey." He grinned.

"BUMI IS TOPH'S GREAT-GRANDFATHER!" Sokka shouted the obvious conclusion everyone had already come to. Suki and Katara could only palm their heads and sighed at how simple he was.

"Yes. Toph you are my descendant and have made me very proud." He said with a smile.

"How long… have you know about me?" Toph asked shakily.

"Since you were born. Omashu has many political ties to GaoLong as well as Ba Sing Se. My son did everything in his power to keep me from my granddaughter, because I was willing to take her in and not force her to marry that stuffy father of yours." He said calmly. He smiled, but got an unexpected punch to the gut from Toph.

"Why didn't you come for me? Do you know how much you could have helped me all this time? I could have learned so much more from you. I wouldn't have been so alone." She said with a few tears rolling down her face.

"I did not come for you Toph because you needed to get to where you are now in order to help the avatar and be the second greatest earth bender to ever live. Believe it or not I have always been looking out for you Tophey. That guard who "accidently" lost you in the tunnels with the badgermoles when you were a toddler. And the chambermaid who let information about the Earth Rumble tournaments "slip". Even my childhood friend Aang here, I sent him to you because I knew you were ready. I have always been by your side not because of your destiny to save the world. But because you are my great-granddaughter and I love you very much." He finished putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Aang I'm disappointed in you!" Bumi turned his head to Aang and furrowed his brow.

"What? Why? What did I do?" Aang jumped back and waved his hands defensively.

"Momo spotted the connection between me and Toph the moment you arrived in GaoLong. Why weren't you able to figure this out before now?" He asked poking Aang in the forehead. Everyone else just looked at him as Momo flew down and landed on his shoulder.

"I uhhhh. Didn't have a chance to think about it." He tried to come up with an excuse. Bumi only looked at him for a moment, and then went back to talking with Toph.

"Anyway as for my surprise; Tophey, as you can tell I'm getting on in years, and I need an heir to my kingdom. Someone who understands the earth and the importance of balance, structure and even more vital, to enjoy yourself. Toph I want you to inherit my kingdom when I'm gone." Bumi said sincerely. Everyone looked wide-eyed at Toph waiting for a response.

"Wait, are you dying?" She asked franticly.

"Not yet young lady. I still have a few good years left in this old body. You know I'm solid as a rock…." He tried to lighten her mood by making a joke. But it miserably failed. All the same, she laughed. She finally had a real family member who cared for her and wanted to understand her. The sun was setting on what may have been the best day of Toph's life.

"Haru, I see you have been working on you're bending as well." He chuckled. "Very good. You will need to be just as strong as Toph if you are going to rule by her side one day." Bumi said with a smile. Haru and Toph beamed, but Teo hung his head low with depression, before quietly rolling away.

"Hmmm it appears that someone isn't too pleased with you two being an item." Bumi pointed out to the oblivious Toph.

"Give him time. But someone will need to speak with him so he doesn't do something foolish." Bumi said staring off into the distance. Suddenly his serious demeanor completely changed and he was back to his crazy self.

"Now then I think it's time we continue celebrating. This is a party after all we should be having fun" Bumi launched himself into the crowd and began bending his lava rock dragon to play with some of the real dragons and put on a show for everyone. The group all looked at each other, and then noticed that Iroh was gone. Toph could feel that he went after Teo and knew everything was going to be all right.

"The thing about young love, is that you have time to learn from it and find love again." Iroh said standing beside Teo's chair as the pair looked off into the distance.

Teo sighed before responding. "Yea, you're right, but still… that doesn't make it any easier." He said sadly.

"This is true. But just as Toph has found the family she always wanted, so shall you find the one you are meant to be with. What Bumi said was true, we all have a destiny full of encounters that will make us stronger and prepare us for the journey ahead." Iroh said with a light smile and a pat on the shoulder. "In time, you too will meet your destiny." He finished and walked back to join the festivities.

I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave reviews on your favorite chapters. Thanks for reading.


	8. Unwelcome guest

Unwelcomed guest

I only own OC's

"Yea first Aang is the avatar, then Zuko becomes Fire Lord, and now this!" Sokka cheered. "All of our friends are becoming like royalty." He beamed.

"Hey, who said I'm actually going to do it?" Toph scoffed folding her arms. "You know I hate rules and being restricted."

"Maybe you should take time to think about it." Katara said shyly

"What's there to think about? She would be the one making the rules and would have all the freedom in the world!" Sokka exclaimed as she walked away.

"Not necessarily Sokka." Zuko stepped up to correct him. "Running a country is a big responsibility. Not to mention the rules of politics and high-class society is more than most can handle." Sokka rubbed his head and looked to Aang who nodded, confirming what Zuko said was true.

"Guess I didn't think of all that. What's she gunna do?" He asked looking to Suki. But she just shrugged, as did everyone else.

"It sounds like a pretty sweet life Toph." Haru said trying to comfort her.

"Yea, I know… I just have to think about it first." She said solemnly before snapping herself to a more enthusiastic mood. "Hey, all that can wait till tomorrow. Come on guys my party aint over yet!" She said before high stepping back into the crowd. Everyone shrugged and followed her back to the festivities.

The celebration continued on as the sun was setting on what was surly one of the best days in Toph's life. She went back to the crowd to enjoy everyone's company before people started to get tired. While having some fun at Sokka's expense, the atmosphere was joined by a stranger. A liaison wearing white, gold and jade robes entered the courtyard.

"Who's that official looking guy? I've never seen him before." Ty Lee asked openly.

Gradually, everyone secede their conversations and looked at the man to see if anyone would recognize him, however no one did and his anonymity pup some of the guests on edge. Bumi and Kuei stepped to the front of the crowd with the elder members of the Order of the White Lotus close behind.

"Welcome to Ba Sing Se. What business does a liaison have in my city?" Kuei asked politely.

"Yes and during my great-grandchild's birthday party. It doesn't look like you're hurt though…. From crashing the party!" Bumi said with an annoying chuckle that made everyone sigh a little. A few kind people gave half-hearted laughs but they quickly faded. Toph only palmed her face and hid behind Haru in embarrassment.

"Yes well… back to the matter of your business here. Do you seek an audience with King Bumi or myself?" Kuei asked a little more impatient this time. Aang and Zuko made their way through the crowd incase the man was there for one of them. The rest of the group was close behind not wanting to miss something this interesting. The man said nothing, but reached into his robe and pulled out a scroll with green tassels. As he opened the scroll, an image of a flying boar was on the back and before he could speak the silence was broken. Zuko's eyes went wide the moment he saw the insignia

"Toph!" He said turning around quickly.

"AH HAH! So miss Toph Bei Fong IS HERE!" An obnoxious voice called over the crowd. It was The Boulder who leapt over the liaison's head and landed cracking the ground of the courtyard. Despite his dramatic entrance, he was quickly immobilized in a ball of stone holding his limbs in place and a giant rock dragon bearing down on him with an intensive heat rolling off its body.

"BOULDER? What the heck are you doing here?" Toph ordered while making the dragon move around the unwelcomed guest. Everyone stepped back giving Toph room to do her bending, but staying close enough to intervene should something else unexpected happen.

"Talk Boulder! You have three seconds to tell me everything or your dragon bait!" She threatened by making the lava rock dragon's teeth elongated and needle sharp.

"The Boulder was told that YOU my bride would be here today!" **GAHH** Toph squeezed the done around his body.

"By who?" Her voice was more threatening this time. Bumi came and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"I think I know who told him." Zuko said with a sour expression. Right on cue, servants on their thrown carried in two more people. They were Toph's parents Fong and Poppy.

I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave reviews on your favorite chapters. Thanks for reading.


	9. Family Feud

Family feud

I only Own OC's

"Toph." Poppy said holding her hands over her mouth in delight. "I'm so happy we finally found you." She said with tears in her eyes. The servants set them down and allowed them to continue on their own.

"Mom… dad…" Toph said softly with her eye's welling up. Poppy rushed forward and hugged her daughter tightly. She looked up timidly at Bumi unsure if he was upset with her for never making contact with him until recently. But to her delight he smiled and held his arms out.

"It's good to see you again Poppy." He said in a pleasant comforting voice. She gasped and more tears fell from her eyes as Bumi embraced them both.

**Ah hem… ** Fong cleared his throat interrupting the beautiful moment before looking at his family with a furrowed brow.

"Greetings King Bumi. It is good to see you again in such good health." He said half-heartedly. He held his hand out signaling for Poppy to come back to his side, but she was held fast by Bumi and Toph.

"It is good to see you again as well Fong. Thank you for having treated my granddaughter so well over the years. I only wish I could say the same about my great grandchild." He said while putting a hand on Toph's shoulder again.

"We BOTH did everything we could to protect Toph." Fong said firmly. "And while we are all proud of her for the part she played in defeating Ozai, it is long past time she come home and assume her responsibilities."

"Dear…" Poppy said shocked.

"Did you ever once consider what your daughter wanted Fong? Did you ever ask what would make her happiest?" Bumi questioned lowering his face.

"I have always done what was best for Toph, and I know what is best for my daughter!" He said in a raised tone.

"No dad. You don't." Toph stepped in front of her mother. "You were only interested in hiding me from the world and smothering me with unneeded protection. You never asked what I wanted, and when I finally told you I wasn't the helpless little girl you thought I was… you only wanted to take away what little freedom I did have!" Toph said between sobs.

"Toph, that was only for your own safety. You're blind, you shouldn't be pushing yourself so hard." He said with a voice full of pity, which only served to upset Toph even further.

"No dad! I am not helpless. Look around you! Everyone here came to celebrate with me because I was able to help others when they needed it. If you had your way, I never would have met any of them!" She said motioning her hand to the collaboration of people behind her.

"Yes, well that may be true. But since it is your 16th birthday, you need to take your responsibilities as a member of the Bei Fong family." He said firmly.

"That's another thing. Did you seriously expect me to marry that greedy fool Boulder?" She pointed over to The Boulder who had been trying to crawl away on his fingers and toes since the rest of him was encased in stone.

"The Boulder is a strong respectable young man and would make a fine husband." Fong said closing his eyes and covering his mouth. "He can protect you at all times from the dangers of the world. After all, I'm surprised no one besides me seems to be amazed that there are actual dragons all over this place!" He finished frantically.

"Yes Fong, Toph is well aware of the dragons. In fact she was one of the first to learn of their survival." Bumi said in a proud tone that made Toph smile.

"Toph is this true?" Poppy asked slightly worried herself at the number of dragons present.

"Sure is. She even made that one there." Bumi said before bending the dragon to life again. He grabbed the turtle-shelled boulder in the dragons fangs and held him high above them.

"Yea mom, and I made this too." Toph said proudly bending the glass replica of herself to move atop the dragons head.

"Oh my…" Poppy said with a nervous smile.

"My word! This is outrageous!" Fong shouted. "Fighting in wars, traveling the world, and now I find out you have been spending time with dragons! UNACCEPTABLE!" Fong shouted. "Toph! Enough is enough. You will marry The Boulder and return to GaoLong where you will no longer be around so much danger!"

Poppy faced her daughter and lowered her head in sadness. "You have to understand Toph… We have been worried about you so much since you left. Would returning to GaoLong really be too much to ask?" She asked on the brink of tears again.

"Your mother has cried for you almost every night since you left… How can you ask her to bare this any longer?" Fong said calmly. "Please Toph come home."

"Oh enough!" Bumi spoke up causing everyone to turn to him. "Fong you are still the same naïve fool you ever were." He said angered.

"You and my son took away Poppy's freedom. A crime I will not allow you to repeat. If Toph goes back to GaoLong, it will be her own choice and on her own terms." Bumi said looking to Toph's blind eyes.

"I am only doing what is best for my family, just as I have always done." Fong Shouted back to Bumi.

"No… Dad you're doing what is best for you." Toph said softly "But not anymore…" She said holding her head up high. "Mom I'm sorry, but I'm not going back to GaoLong," She said holding her mother's hands. "And I'm definitely not going to marry that idiot!" She said pointing a harsh finger at The Boulder.

"HEY! But what about The Boulder's fortune?" He called from his high prison.

"Oh shut up you greedy fool." Bumi said annoyed before launching The Boulder out of the dragon's mouth and out of the city. "Haru, come here will you." He said with a crooked smile. Haru did as requested and came to stand beside his mentor.

"Mom, dad, this is Haru." She said blushing with a smile. "He's my boyfriend…"

"Nice to finally meet you." Haru said warmly to Poppy, but gave Fong a less than pleasant look. Fong glared at him for a moment, but Poppy was more than happy to meet him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well." Poppy said with a warm smile.

"Yes Fong. Little Tophey has picked a suitor for herself and quite an impressive one I must say." Bumi said with a grin.

"I will not stand for this! I have already chosen a suitor and.." He was cut off by the last voice he expected to hear speak against him.

I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave reviews on your favorite chapters. Thanks for reading.


	10. It all comes down to this

It all Comes down to this.

I only Own OC's

"It is not your choice to make dear." Poppy said while standing beside her daughter. "Toph has made it quite clear that she can handle herself and make wise decisions. If my grandfather has approved of him and he has stuck by Top's side all this time, then I am sure he will make a fine son one day." Toph and Haru looked to her with wide smiles on their faces and hugged each other excitedly."

"I cannot believe this. Even my wife has turned against me." Fong said in a grieving tone. Turning away from the group.

"No my dear. I love you and will always support you when you are right. But now we truly need to listen to our daughter and undo what my father started. She is happy with the life she has made for herself. And with such and impressive group of friends I do not think anything we could do would serve to make her any safer than she already is." She said comfortingly while rubbing his back.

"I suppose you all are right. Please forgive me… I only wanted what was best for my daughter, but I have to accept that she's not my helpless baby anymore." He said sadly before he was caught off gaurd by an embrace from his daughter.

"Thank you so much dad. You're right, I'm not helpless by any means; and I have made a great life. But I will never stop being your daughter." She finished kissing his cheek and hugging him again. Fong held her tight for a moment he wished would never end.

"What will you do now Toph? If you're not going to return to GaoLong, will you continue to travel the world?" He asked looking into his daughters face.

"I've been thinking about it and I've made up my mind." She said raising her fist. "Bumi! We better get started if I'm going to be queen of Omashu one day, then I have a lot to learn." She said placing her hands on her hips and flashing a grin. Everyone cheered and clapped at the announcement. Fong started to say something, but caught himself and simply clapped with a nod to show his approval. Amongst all the commotion, Toph felt her parents start to walk back to their throne.

"Wait. I want you to stay and enjoy the party too. You've meet Haru, but you have to meet all my friends." She motioned to the mass of people gathered in the courtyard. Fong and Poppy waved nervously at the overwhelming size of the crowd, and were even more nervous when Chole decided to finally get a closer look at them. Toph just continued to smile as Bumi made a platform to raise them slightly above the crowd.

"This party isn't even close to being over!" He said with a called to the crowd who responded with a cheer as the music picked up again and people went back to mingling. This had been the celebration full of friends, fun and most importantly, family. She couldn't have dreamt of a better day, or a better way to end it. She finally had the family she always wanted and as the future Queen of Omashu, there was nothing that she felt she couldn't accomplish. The night ended with Toph and Haru, Katara and Aang, Sokka and Suki, Zuko and Mai all in a candle lit gazebo just outside the palace while Iroh played the tsungi horn with a few accomplices.

"This was the best birthday ever." Toph said placing a gentle kiss on Haru's lips

The End

I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave reviews on your favorite chapters. Thanks for reading.


End file.
